The First Heart of Hope
by royaltyjunk
Summary: It was despair upon despair. No one had discovered the light of hope. They were doomed. Though, perhaps, those twelve prodigies could help find that hope. The story of Hope's Peak Academy's creation. [SYOC Closed!]
1. Prologue

The person stared out the window, at the war battlefield being blown to bits. They smiled, their eyes glimmering as they tracked down the twelve different heads that huddled together in the middle of the battlefield. They squeezed together in a tight circle, their faces patted in dirt.

"Lieutenant…?"

They turned their cutting gaze to the soldier before them, who straightened up out of anxiety.

"Transfer them to the military base. That is all."

"Yes, Lieutenant!"

The soldier saluted and scrambled out of the dimly lit commander's office. The lieutenant grimaced as they heard a knock on their door.

"Come in."

A woman with curly dark purple hair stepped in, her arms crossed over her chest. The Lieutenant bowed, a smile on their face.

"Ah, First Lieutenant Sophia Kingris."

The woman's golden eyes were cold, her mouth set in a strongly upset line as she spoke to her subordinate.

"I overheard your plan for the twelve. Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Come now, First Lieutenant. You're ruining my fun. After all, wouldn't it be great to finally have some hope after all this despair?"

"Lieutenant-"

"Speaking of despair…"

The Lieutenant's hand slid into their pocket, their fingers closing around a slim plastic handle.

"Wouldn't it be absolutely despairing if I… killed you right here and now?"

A flash of silver, and then the small blade drove itself across the First Lieutenant's neck. The woman staggered backwards, clutching her throat and staring at the face of the Lieutenant, painted with blood. Sophia curled her lip and hissed weakly.

"Traitor…"

The First Lieutenant fell to the ground, the hatred in her golden eyes dimming until they were nothing but dull orbs.

The murderer crouched beside the First Lieutenant, their bloodied face unusually sympathetic.

"It's been fun, First Lieutenant Sophia. It really has been."

Their eyes glittered with excitement as they rose from their feet and pushed the body into the shadows of the office.

"However… we're about to have even more fun…"

Author's Ideas: Today is the day! No more deadline extensions, that's it! Thank you to everyone who submitted an OC, I really appreciate your contribution. SYOCs are closed, and I will be posting a cast list soon.

Also, another heads-up: I'm leaving for vacation on the 22nd, so the cast list will likely not be up until the start of August. Until then!


	2. Cast List

_Author's Ideas: As promised, here is the cast list! I apologize for this coming out so late. We actually still didn't have enough characters, so I had to write up some characters. In the middle of that, I went on vacation, and then immediately after, school started. Though, now, I'm back in full swing! I hope to have the next part out soon!_

∫xOx∫xOx∫

Bright eyes glimmered as they scanned over the binded paper, fingers running gently along the edge of the parchment.

"The participants… have been chosen."

Name: Marsilio Visconti

Gender: Male

Talent: Philosopher

Blood Type: O+

* * *

Name: Rika Bell

Gender: Female

Talent: Madam

Blood Type: O

* * *

Name: Kenshiyuki Kyoki

Gender: Male

Talent: Swordsman

Blood Type: O+

* * *

Name: Lucille Chambers

Gender: Female

Talent: Pirate

Blood Type: AB-

* * *

Name: Sean Lincoln

Gender: Male

Talent: Drama Writer

Blood Type: AB

* * *

Name: Soleil Dubois

Gender: Female

Talent: Ballroom Dancer

Blood Type: A

* * *

Name: Joshua Lire

Gender: Male

Talent: Archer

Blood Type: B-

* * *

Name: Ko Kusakabe

Gender: Female

Talent: Kabuki Playwright

Blood Type: O+

* * *

Name: Yamamoto Kenji

Gender: Male

Talent: Luck

Blood Type: CisAB

* * *

Name: Kara Hewai

Gender: Female

Talent: Sad Story Writer

Blood Type: O-

* * *

Name: Kisaragi Ikaruga

Gender: Female

Talent: Kimono Seamstress

Blood Type: A

* * *

Name: Mia Plunk

Gender: Female

Talent: Painter

Blood Type: B+


End file.
